After war
by C.paz
Summary: Todo había terminado, pero nada importa si es el amor lo que triunfa. Regalo del Amigo Invisible 2016 del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Regalo de Navidad, a mi Amiga Invisible del foro Groovy Mutations: **C.S. Butterfly**. Querida, pediste a Alex y Hank consolándose luego de la guerra, y bueno, heme aquí intentando complacerte. ¡Espero que te guste!

 **After war**

Todo había terminado.

La playa. Shaw. Charles. Su posibilidad de volver a caminar también había terminado.

Fue el fin del comienzo de una guerra.

Todos regresaron a la mansión. Todos, incluyendo a Raven, quién no se quería despegar de su hermano. Incluso regresó Erik, quien tampoco quería dejar solo a Charles. Angel, Azazel, Emma y Janos también fueron con ellos, en busca de un líder y un lugar para estar seguros.

Alex creía que ellos no deberían estar ahí, no después de todo lo que causaron. No después de hacerle creer que iba a perder a todos los que le importan. No después de obligarlo a no encariñarse con ninguno de los mutantes pensando que si alguno moría, el dolor sería insoportable.

A pesar de no haber muerto nadie, Alex creía que ya era tarde para demostrar a todos que sí les tenía aprecio.

Raven, a quien quería como una hermana, ahora solo tenía ojos para su verdadero hermano.

Sean, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión sin hacer caso a nadie, encerrándose en su mundo, como siempre había hecho. Intentando verse normal.

Charles y Erik, una especie de padres adoptivos ultra jóvenes, estaban en su mundo intentando arreglarlo.

Al resto no los conocía lo suficiente como para tenerles cariño. Y Angel tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza.

Y por último, y aun así el más importante, estaba Hank.

Para Alex, el Doctor Henry McCoy, más conocido como Hank, era alguien realmente importante, que él mismo se había encargado de alejar. Porque ¿Para qué permitirle a alguien acercarse si había una alta posibilidad de verlo morir o que te vieran morar? No, Hank le importaba lo suficiente como para no darle ese sufrimiento.

Pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza. Ambos habían sobrevivido. Alex intentando averiguar cómo decirle a Hank todo lo que sentía. Hank queriendo averiguar cómo volver a su anterior apariencia, intentando aprender y acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. Siempre encerrado en su laboratorio.

Exactamente ahí fue donde lo encontró Summers.

-Hey, Bozo. ¿Qué haces?

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para tus bromas, Alex-. Le gruñó el científico, y Alex juraba nunca haber oído algo que lo estremeciera de esa forma.

-No quería molestarte, yo solo…

-Tú solo ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que no tienes que entrenar decidiste que soy una mejor entretención?

-No es eso, Hank. Yo solo quería algo de compañía-. Alex tampoco creía haber escuchado su propia voz tan suave.

-¿Y por qué no vas a molestar a Sean? ¿O a Angel o a alguien más?

-Oh, sí, claro, porque es muy interesante hablar con cualquiera de ellos-. Su voz exudando sarcasmo. –Tú, por el contrario, podrías tener una conversación más interesante.

-Está bien, Alex, me rindo. Dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé, de cualquier cosa en realidad. ¿En qué trabajas?

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno, estoy intentando crear un nuevo suero, que pueda ser capaz de revertir los efectos del primero. Creo que si puedo entender mi nuevo ADN, y lo comparo con el de Raven, y tal vez si se puedan combinar, puede ser posible que encuentre una solución a mi problema.

-¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?

-Es obvio ¿No?

-No, Hank, no es obvio. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no te aceptas?

-¡Porque no quiero verme así! ¡No quiero ser azul, por todos los cielos! ¡No…! No quiero ser así-. Su voz, disminuyendo a cada palabra, y cargada de frustración, hicieron que Alex quisiera correr a su lado y abrazarlo. Solo se detuvo porque sabía que si lo hacía, Hank no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

-Hank. Beast, no hay ningún problema con ser como eres.

-Ya, sí, claro. Y tengo que creerte porque...

-…No tienes que creerme si no quieres. No puedo obligarte a creerme.

-Sinceramente, eres a la última persona que le creería eso.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué me vea así?

-No Definitivamente eso no… Yo, yo siento todas las idioteces que te dije antes. Siento todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar. Y en serio siento haberte orillado a crear el suero.

-Tú no me orillaste a crear el suero, llevaba años con esa idea.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero también sé que te dije un montón de estupideces que te hirieron y te hicieron sentir mal. Créeme que no quise hacerlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no fue tu intención y que simplemente estabas aburrido y yo estaba cerca cada maldita vez que querías molestar a alguien?

-No, a veces te buscaba.

-Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Gracias, Alex. No me bastaban todas las burlas que he recibido en mi vida, en verdad necesitaba que lo hicieran en mi casa.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Si no te explicar, vamos a terminar discutiendo, porque mi paciencia se está agotando.

-Bien, sí, te lo diré… Nada de lo que te dije era verdad. Nunca. Creo que eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, eres divertido, tu mutación es fantástica y realmente creo que eres una persona interesante.

-¿Y tú esperas que yo te crea así sin más?

-No, no espero que me creas, pero si me dejaras demostrarte que en realidad no pienso nada de lo que dije antes, tal vez puedas creer en mí. En serio, Hank.

-Alex, espero que comprendas que si no me das una razón, difícilmente pueda llegar a creerte.

-…Me gustas, Hank. Siempre ha sido así.

-…No te creo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me creería si fuera tú. Pero es la verdad. A veces puedo ser muy idiota y actuar como un imbécil, pero es así como soy y como siempre seré.

-Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque cualquiera de los dos podía morir en la guerra. No quería que me quisieras si yo moría.

-Alex, eso es estúpido.

-¡Lo sé! Ahora lo sé. Pero también sé que ahora puedo decírtelo. También sé que quiero saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué respuesta?

-¿Yo te gusto? ¿Al menos te muevo el piso?

-Yo…

-Si no es así, puedes decírmelo. Si quieres me voy, iré a molestar a Banshee o a quien sea.

-No, Alex. Tenemos que hablar esto.

-Si no te intereso, prefiero no seguir con el tema.

-No es eso, simplemente es difícil. Siempre creí que yo no te importaba y que solo querías burlarte de mí por mi apariencia. Era lo más lógico que podía pensar ¿No? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido todo lo que me acabas de decir?

-La idea era que no lo supieras. He perdido a mucha gente que me importa, y no quería que esa lista creciera.

-¿La regla solo funciona conmigo?

-Perder a un amigo duele, pero no tanto como perder a quien amas.

-¿Me amas?

-No. Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero sí podría enamorarme de ti sin esfuerzo. Hank, tú no te ves como yo te veo… Eres tan malditamente increíble, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y no te molesta mi aspecto?

-No, creo que éste eres tú realmente.

-…

-Hank, solo dime si tú me quieres o no. Si dices que no, te dejaré en paz por ahora, pero no me rendiré. Me gusta cómo luces, me gusta cómo piensas, me gusta tu inteligencia, me gusta tu humor, me gusta cómo actúas en los momentos correctos, incluso me gustaban tus pies… De hecho, siempre quise saber so lo que dijo Raven en la fiesta es verdad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Eso sobre los hombres de pies grandes-. Si Hank pudiese sonrojarse, probablemente lo hubiese hecho, pero su actitud mostraba claramente que así se sentía. –No necesitas ponerte nervioso. Solo necesito saber qué sientes tú.

-Me gustas, aunque pueda ser un poco masoquista, siempre me gustaste. Desde el primer momento en que te conocí.

-¿De verdad? ¿No estás jugando? Por favor no juegues con esto.

-¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote?

-¿Humillarme, venganza?

-Yo no soy así.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

-Pero yo no soy una persona normal.

-No, eres un mutante, y yo también lo soy. Ese no es el tema. ¿En serio siempre te gusté?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces porqué salías con Raven?

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, una hermosa y blanca rubia de ojos azules… Oh, entiendo.

-Sí, algo de eso.

-Hank, me gustas y yo te gusto, no me importa nada más.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?

-De ahora en adelante vas a salir solo conmigo y yo solo contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Alex llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por un momento así, que nunca imaginó, ni en sus sueños más húmedos, que el inocente Hank supiera besar de esa forma. Era mejor besando de lo que tenía derecho de ser. Alex quería enseñarle todo lo relacionado al arte de amar, y al parecer se iba a convertir en el aprendiz. Nunca un beso había sido tan bueno. Nunca alguien lo había dominado con tanta rapidez.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir como si volviera a casa luego de un largo viaje.

Puede que todos tuviesen problemas personales; puede que todos hayan cambiado luego de la guerra; puede que todos deban adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones, pero nada de eso puede importar cuando luego de tanto sufrimiento, es el amor el que triunfa.


End file.
